Megumi?
by Henry-Townshend-SH
Summary: Its s story about Megumi getting more involved with the Sohmas.
1. Default Chapter

Megumi meets Kisa

* * *

Megumi was lost. Tohru had left her wallet with the picture of her mom at his house. Saki wasn't home so he thought he could give it back to her, because he knew Tohru would freak out when she realized she didn't have it. He went into a forest where she supposedly lived. He wandered for a while now and eventually came upon a house. He walked up and knocked on the door. It slid open and there stood a girl. He had seen her before from school. She was made fun of and she ran away for a while. For some reason he was worried about her when she ran away and cursed the ones who made fun of her. He never did know her name and she hadn't really seen him a lot to recognize him.

"Hello, may I help you?" asked the girl.

"I'm looking for Tohru, she left something of hers behind and Im here to return it."

She looked at him thoughtfully studying his face.

"You look familiar."

"You probably know my sister, Saki."answered Megumi holding the wallet in his hand.

"oh, you're Hanajima's little brother.."

"Yes, I'm Megumi Hanajima." The girl stepped out of the doorway more into the house.

"I'm Kisa Sohma. Come on in. Sissy isn't here right now but you can wait here if you want to give it to her yourself." Kisa watched as Megumi stepped in, taking off his shoes to not get the floor dirty. "Has anyone told you, that you look like your sister?" Megumi nodded.

"Yes, but I see no resemblance."

"Oh...." Kisa knew she shouldn't let strangers in Shigure's house but he didn't seem like the type to rob the place or anything. Also, they introduced themselves. He wasn't a stranger anymore. Megumi slowly stepped further in as Kisa led him to the living room. No one was home and Kisa was house watching. She was about to say something when there was a kind of grumbling noise. It was Megumi's stomach. He hadn't anything since he left his house. Kisa giggled.

"Want me to fix you something in the kitchen?"

"Thank you. That would be nice."Kisa went into the kitchen and got some things and started to make some riceballs. Megumi walked in and watched as she made them. "Can I help?"

"Sure" Kisa nodded as she set another rice ball on the plate. Megumi then attempted to make some rice balls. He set down the first one, which was a perfect ball shape. He tried to shape another and it turned out square. Kisa giggled seeing the funny shaped rice balls.

"My sister is the best cook in my family. She is also the most athletic..."

Kisa sweat dropped.

"um...Kyo told me she didn't make it past the starting line..."

"It would seem so..."

They talked more and he told her about his cursing ability and how that made him an outcast. She didn't tell him about her curse ,of course. Soon they talked more about themselves. Megumi told her about how everyone didn't come in contact with him because of his cursing powers due to the fear of being cursed.

"Well I'll be your friend," Kisa said.

Megumi smiled a little

"You'll be my friend?" he asked unable to believe that she didn't outcast him like the others. She nodded. It was the start of a new friendship.


	2. Back to School

Back to school: Chapter 2

* * *

It was time fore school, the time of day Megumi didn't really enjoy. On his walk to school, he saw those people that either he didn't like or were cursed by him. He really didn't like people in general, but some were different. Like Tohru, Arisa, and.... Kisa. Kisa was the first person to think he was not a freak because of his cursing power and outcast him. He was really surprised when she said she would be his friend. He was always alone before, but now at least he had a friend. When he arrived at school he made his way to his class quickly to avoid making contact with anyone. He sat there until the bell rang. The teacher had all the students stand and the teacher would point out where they were to sit. Megumi was sat in the back far corner. He liked this, but they desk were paired, so he would have to sit with someone. This was the last thing he wanted. The teacher came to the desk next to him and put her hand on it.

"Sitting her will be..... Kisa Sohma." the teacher announced then moved on. He couldn't believe it. He didn't even notice her and now she sat next to him. Well at least he wouldn't be annoyed by some person and he got to sit next to Kisa...

"Hi Megumi," his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Kisa's voice as she sat down next to him.

"Hello Kisa," he answered.

They worked til the end of that day. Megumi was the first out of the classroom, making his way to the door. He just wanted to go home. He suddenly hear his name being called and Kisa came walking up. They started talking about things. Before he knew it, Megumi had walked her all the way back into the house in the forest. He heard some shouting from the inside and before he could react the wall burst open and a girl came charging out. Her fist as out in front of her and she didn't see Megumi. Her fist and his face connected, sending him flying back knocked out. The last thing he saw, a blurry vison of a girl with a backpack screaming out "Oh my god, I killed him!" Then he was unconscious.

He heard voices but all he saw was black. He then slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. There was Kisa, an older guy (possibly the owner of the house), an orange hair guy that looked like he was in a bad mood, and the girl that had hit him, kind of clinging to the orange haired one.

"Are you ok?" Kisa asked as she saw he was awake.

"He doesn't seem seriously hurt," said the man in the robes.

"He's alright now make him get him out," said the other guy.

After a quick rest and introductions Megumi decided to head home. He had met Shigure, the owner of the house, Kyo, the hot headed looking one, and Kagura, the dangerous one. As he was leaving Kisa invited him to stay over one time. He had agreed but noticed something about the family. As if they were hiding something, like a big family secret....


	3. Secret Revealed

(Sorry it took so long to update this...)

The secret revealed

School was now out for vacation. This made Megumi feel a lot better, so now he wouldn't have to worry about school for a while. His classes weren't hard, it was just being around certain people made him uneasy. He then had the sudden feeling that he had forgotten something. He stopped to think about it. There was something he was planning to do...

"Megumi!" shouted a familiar voice.He turned to see Kisa catching up to him. That was it, he wanted to go visit Kisa. He gave her a small smile as she smiled as she stood next to him after finally catching up. " Hey, are you still going to come over today?" He nodded.

" Yes but I must first drop my things at my house." answered Megumi. They then walked together to his home which turned out to not be too far. As they walked up to it, Kisa looked at it then back at him. ' It isn't as scary looking as I thought it would be..' she thought to herself. Upon entering Megumi turned to her to say something but was interrupted when some arms grabbed him, hugging and swinging him around like a rag doll. Kisa just stood there, her eyes wide, to watch what appeared to be an older Saki Hanajima, hugging Megumi.

"So how was school Megumi?" asked the woman.

" It was ok. I'm going out today.."

The woman then turned her attention over to Kisa.

"Is this one of your friends? Please, come in." Kisa hesitantly entered and introduced herself.

"Its nice to meet you Kisa, I'm Megumi's mother. Its nice to finally see Megumi having friends."

"Well Im going to put away my stuff..." He gave his mother a look as if to say ' Don't do something to embarrass me' After Megumi was upstairs going to his room his mom talked to Kisa. She asked about her, her family, address and how she met Megumi. After he came back down his mother stopped quickly and sent them off, telling him to not stay out too late. They walked and talked back to the house in the forest. Upon arriving they noticed no one was home and went in with a key Kisa had. They went in but as they walked in, Kisa tripped on a loosed floorboard and Megumi reached out to try and grab her but tripped on it as well. They both fell, Kisa poofing in a puff of smoke upon contact. When Megumi opened his eyes he saw a little tiger looking back at him. He jumped back looking at the tiger with wide eyes.

"Huh, wha...what?"

"Please don't be scared..." said a voice.

"Who said that?" Megumi looked around for the mysterious voice.

The tiger stepped forward

"Megumi I have something to tell you..." said the voice it being familiar.

"Kisa?" Megumi said not seeming shaken at all.

She then told him everything. About the curse, how the Sohmas have it and the condition in which they transform. He seemed to have taken it really well, considering how he was just suddenly surprised.

" I see. I can see why you want to keep it a secret." Megumi thought about how when everyone learned about his cursing ability, how people just avoided him. His "friends" stopped talking to him to avoid a chance that he would curse them. " I'll keep it a secret."

"Thank you Megumi..." the tiger hopped onto his lap and snuggled him a bit, bu then there was a poof of a smoke and Kisa gasped, her face all red. His face turned red also and he looked away shutting his eyes as Kisa ran off up to her room. He now knew why the Sohmas seemed strange. When Kisa came back down, in a new set of clothes they talked more after the redness vanished rom their faces.


	4. Who was that?

Sorry for such a long wait...here is the new chapter.

Who was that?

* * *

Megumi sat alone in his room reading the books that he usually kept all so neatly put away in his little book shelf. This whole predicament involving Kisa and her family was all very...interesting. A curse, that made them change forms when embraced by one of the opposing gender. He had never heard of such a curse, but he figured it must be way more advanced than anything he had ever read. Megumi had decided to do a little background research on a shape shifting curse. As he continued reading the book he looked out the window. It was a nice day. A very nice day indeed. He decided he should have a talk with Kisa and explain his plans of researching this curse. 

Outside was a nice day. The sun shined with a slight breeze to keep it at a good temperature. As Megumi walked along he couldn't help but feel that he was being watched. He took a few more steps then stopped and heard a footstep from behind. Without turning around he spoke.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Megumi said loud enough for his follower to hear.

A boy stepped out into view, since he tried to find cover when Megumi stopped. Megumi finally turned his head to see a boy, obviously older than he was, with blond-ish short hair. The boy stepped toward him, giving Megumi the 'once over.'

"Yeah. So you are Megumi, huh? The curse freak." the boy said crossing his arms.

Curse freak. It was just like back when he told people about it. He had learned curses so that Saki would not be all alone with her own suffering because of her...differences.

"Yes...and who might you be?" Megumi kept his tone low, still appearing to be unaffected by the name.

"That's none of your buisness." Said that boy with a somewhat snotty tone of voice "And neither is the curse so you should just butt out and leave Kisa and the Sohmas alone."

Sohmas. Curse. Kisa. Obviously this boy must have been one of the cursed ones. Kisa had mentioned that there was one for each animal of the zodiac, including the cat. He kept his empty stare on the boy for a moment before responding.

"If that is all you wish to say then I will just leave now." with that, Megumi turned back and continued to walk on. After a few steps, he felt his shoulder be grabbed and jerked, he was pulled back and felt his back be slammed then pressed against a wall.

"We don't want you and we especially don't need you. We have enough issues with outsiders, the last thing we need is another idiot interfering."Another outsider? He then realized it. Tohru now resides in the house in which he had first spoken with Kisa. So she must have discovered it and been keeping it a secret. Megumi then felt his shoulder be released and the boy started to walk away. "It doesn't matter anyways. You won't remember anything after we're done with you."

Won't remember anything? What could the boy have meant by wont remember anything? He didn't think they would try some drastic like hit him on the head in hopes of amnesia. He watched the boy disappear from view and then turned back to the direction he was walking in before. Obviously this means things would be weird from now on if he was unwelcome to even see Kisa. He had to speak with her today, especially to find out the answer to the question currently bothering him: Who exactly was that boy and why didn't he was Megumi to have contact with the Sohmas?


End file.
